Love is War
by LookAtTheMoon
Summary: Theodora Swan is nothing like her big sister. While Bella runs around chasing boys, Teddy chases thrills. They tolerate each other, until the new wolf on the block Luke Oliver shakes things up for everyone. As the romance between Luke and Teddy blossoms, Bella continues to destroy everything in her path. Luke has sworn to protect Teddy, but will sisterly love turn into war?


Author's Note!

Hello lovelies! Before you start reading this story, you should probably know some stuff.

The main character of this story is Theodora (Teddy) Swan, Bella's younger half-sister. In this story, most of the 'good guys' in the original saga are the 'bad guys' in this story, and most of the 'good guys' in this story are OC's. During the first chapter or so, Teddy is with her mother's family in LA, so you'll meet her later.

Most of the story won't be in Luke's POV, but this chapter is :P

Love ya,

Moony xxx

Luke's POV

"SHIT!" I yell, as Alex swerves to avoid the rabbit who jumped out in front of our car, which spins to a stop next to a big sign reading 'The City of Forks Welcomes You!'.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you Luke! NO SWEARING, ESPECIALLY in front of Eli. I'm responsible for you now, but Dad's rules still stay. Anyway, there was a rabbit." Alex defends, the responsible supervisor voice turning into a whingy 5-year-old voice, as she takes a sip from her glass bottle of Coke.

Alex is my big sister, 5 years older than me (She's 21 and I'm 16). When I got expelled from boarding school 6 months ago (It was barely my fault, just a freak accident. They should have locked up the chemicals anyway), and Dad and Step-mother 'couldn't handle me', she had the idea for me to come stay with her in the states.

She's found a job at the Olympic Natural Resources Centre, studying foresting and marine life and environmental stuff. It's in Forks, some tiny shitty town at the top of Washington, USA, where Mum grew up, so we have family here.

Alex also drives waaaay too fast.

Of course, if Alex and I got to leave St Georges Hill, or just the UK in general, Eli wanted to as well. Elijah is our 10-year-old little bro. He was too young to remember Mum, and since Dad doesn't really care too much about his offspring, Alex and I are all he's ever had, and it didn't take too long for Eli to annoy Dad enough to wear him down, and let him come with us.

"So… You've got to promise me that you'll be good, okay? This… It's kind of your last shot. Dad's happy to... uh... fund our lives here, but he won't be if you keep acting up. Your uncle Billy said that he's happy to… supervise you, and he's but he'll sure as hell tell dad if you fuck up. I've asked him to talk to me first, but I'll be on your case before you can say 'juvenile detention'."

"You know that's bullshit. You're a softie. But okay." I smirk at her, breaking off a piece of Hershey's chocolate. "This is gooooood."

"NO SWEARING LUCAS! But yeah, it toooootally is." She laughs, breaking off about 6 pieces, and passing half over her shoulder to Eli, who has been intermittently playing his DS silently and sleeping, for most of the 4 hour drive.

"Ooooh, YUMMY!" He squeaks, before returning to Mario 64.

"Okay. We're here. Our new house." Alex points through the windscreen, to a massive looking grey house, with balconies and brick textured walls and stuff "Okay so where's our unpacking schedule… Hey! Come back guys! I don't even know where the keys are yet!" Alex calls, when she sees that both Eli and I have made a dash for the house.

I wave the keys in the air, and laugh as I unlock the fancy wooden front door.

Alex has already called dibs on the master bedroom, but looking around the house, there's enough rooms for us all to have about 3. Dad has always been a bit overboard…

"Hahahaha! I want THIS room!" Eli yells from somewhere, and Alex runs into a giant bedroom next to me.

"Haha, I get the master bedroom! Gotta act faster, Lukeyyyyy!" She cackles, as I run around the house, looking for the coolest available room.

"We all have our own bathrooms!" Is this HEAVEN!?" Alex screams, as I race up the stairs.

I look around for an empty room, stumbling into a weird room, that doesn't look like the rest of the house. It looks like an attic, but one that was never finished.

Perfect. This is gonna look so cool when I'm done with it.

"Luke!? ALEX?! I'm lost!" I hear Eli yell, and I sigh before pulling a can of black spray paint out of my backpack and marking a quick 'x' behind the door, proof of dibs.

"Luke, can you get him? I'm trying to figure out this floor plan, not to mention all these FRICKEN KEYS!" She screams. My spider-senses are tingling… I think she might be a bit frustrated

I leave my new room, and follow the sound of Eli's voice. I walk around looking for him a while, until I realise that I don't know where I am any more. All the rooms look exactly the same… 1st world problems much.

"Uh… Alex?! I'm a bit lost too…" I call out, cringing at her response.

"JESUS CHRIST LUKE. Eli's 10. That's fine to get lost. BUT FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO DRIVE, BUT APPARENTLY YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO WALK AROUND ONE GOD DAMN HOUSE WITHOUT GETTING LOST. " She yells stomping up the stairs. Yeah, our whole family has… short tempers.

I hear her slamming doors open and closed, until she bursts into the room I'm in, another one of the bedrooms, with Eli standing behind her looking scared.

"HERE you are. Come on then, we have a shit-ton of stuff to move in."

I sigh, Eli and I following her out to the car, which is packed full of everything we could fit, and the trailer behind it, full of IKEA flat pack beds, furniture and all sorts of other crap.

Brilliant.

But someone steps out from the behind the car, a guy frowning and tapping away on his phone. He has dark hair, russet skin, and looks like he'd rather be literally anywhere

"Can I help you?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at the guy.

"Depends. I'm already late, so if you could just tell me where I could find Lucas that'd be great," the guy rolls his eyes at me. What a dick.

"You can find him here," I say drily, pointing at the centre of my chest.

"Oh. You're less posh than I thought you'd be. Your mom was Jennie Black, right?" I nod, not knowing where this is going. "Well her brother, my dad, needs to talk to you. Come with me."

Hey guys! Did you like it?

If you are interested, I also have a blog where I put pictures of all the stuff that inspires me and the stuff that I mention in the story. Please have a look, because I do put a lot of effort into compiling all the photos to give you guys a more immersive reading experience.

You can find the link to my website in my bio :)

Thanks guys, and please don't be ghosts! Let me know any criticisms or requests you have :)

Lots of love,

Moony xxx


End file.
